Defying the Marriage law
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: My name is Anastasia Malfoy. I am a seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am in love with my best friend and cannot do anything about it because I am already bound to someone for the rest of my life. Stupid Marriage Law.


_**Disclamer: I own no part of Harry potter, that is all owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. This story is also not completely mine! I would like to thank the amazing 'The Golden Gryffinder Girl' for allowing me to write a seqeul to her amazing story 'Becoming MrsMalfoy' (link is on my page)**_

* * *

><p>My name is Anastasia Malfoy, but most people call me Anna. I am a seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am in love with my best friend and cannot do anything about it because I am already bound to someone for the rest of my life.<p>

There is a marriage law for the wizerding world, your seventh year of Hogwarts you are required to marry whom ever the ministry chooses for you within three months and be pregnant or have given birth within one year.

So we were all told that we could not date, could not be attached to anyone, could not have relationships because we would never get to marry who we wanted.

But than again, I was never one for the rules.

My father's name is Draco Malfoy, my mother's, Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the golden trio and an ex-death eater, most people wouldn't expect them to even get a long, but they are so madly in love it's kind of gross. Then again, it might just be me. I got my momma's long brown hair, although it is a couple shades lighter than hers, I think it's because my papa has white blond hair. I have my papa's silver eyes; I love my eyes because they are so pretty and rare. They are big doe like eyes, they fool the teachers into thinking I'm so innocent and sweet, but my friends say they give me away when I'm up to no good.

My parents have always commented on my eyes too; I once found my mom's journal and memorized the page on when I was born.

_"They handed me a small bundle, wrapped in small black blanket, it was a pale baby girl with brown hair that already reached down to her shoulders and a huge smile, she had a small button nose and wide silver doe eyes that looked up at me with such love and affection, I held her tightly and whispered, 'Anastasia.' "_

I was six when I found that, Mum and Dad had gone on a second honeymoon to Paris and had let Harry, Ginny, and their children James, Albus, and Lily spend the week at our house to watch me.

* * *

><p>Anyway, right now I am on my way to the burrow with Mum and Dad, we are not technically part of the Weasly or Potter family (thankfully, even in the Wizerding world incest is not good which would ruin any of my chances with a certain someone); everyone treated us as if we were. Today is a celebration mine and James's birthdays. His is the first day of term and mine is two weeks later, so we always just celebrate them the night before going back to school.<p>

We apperated into the Weasly's yard and Mum and Dad immediately walked towards the house.

"Hello birthday girl." A deep voice said from behind me, warm arms encircled me from behind, resting just under my chest while James twirled me around in a circle, causing my skirt to flare up. I laughed and struggled to escape him.

"James Potter put me down!" I squealed, he laughed and dropped me flat onto my bum.

"Better?" He asked huskily, I felt the butterflies in my stomach and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"No it is not, you rude, good for nothing git!" I stood up and brushed off my skirt. He laughed and grabbed my wrist when I tried to storm off towards the house.

"I have a present for you Anna, come out to the Quidditch field after desert." His voice was low and quiet and I felt a shiver pass through me. I glared at him for a minute and he cocked a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright than, would you like to accompany me to the house?" I asked, holding out my arm jokingly.

"No way mate! Girl's have cooties!" and he took off running, laughing at my facial expression. I walked up to the house by myself to see that Molly had outdone herself, the tables- because there were three long table set up in their new dining area to fit everyone- were overflowing with amazing foods, it looked better than the end of term feast at Hogwarts.

"Looks splendid Molly." I said, bending down to kiss her wrinkled cheek. I'm not sure how old she was, no one asked, but the fact that she had been through two wizerding wars and had nine children was showing in her old age. The only things that remained of her youth were her sparkling eyes that listened to everything you said, her warm smile, her tendency to over react, and her bright red hair.

Mum and Dad smiled at me and James laughed, I glared at him, which only made him laugh more.

"Hey kitty how's your bum feel?" He asked laughing. I grinned devilishly and decided to get him in trouble.

"Well if your ruddy hands would keep off it, it might not hurt so much." I took a seat trying to stifle my laughter as his mother hit him with a pan while she passed by. "Only joking of course mum!" He tried to assure her.

"I'm not so sure about that James, should we tell her about last week…?" James shook his mum a death glare as she instantly quieted. I laughed and decided to ask him about it later.

We ate the dinner, somehow managing to clean every plate, than Molly brought out the cake. It was a huge rectangle, with snitch bewitched to look like it was flying around while a lion and serpent fought over it. James and I laughed and hugged Molly, thanking her repeatedly. It represents us so well, the lion even playfully swatted the snake away, and the snake spit in the lions eye before running off laughing.

"So, Malfoy, how's the dungeons where they make you sleep?" James asked, referring to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Dunno, how's the attic you sleep in?" Everyone laughed and I decided to cause some more trouble. I tried to keep a devilish grin off my face and replace it with an innocent one.

"Well actually, I already know what those are like after James took me up there last year. That was a fun night wasn't it Potter?" I laughed as his face turned bright red while he tried to explain to his mother that I was joking. I was laughing so hard by this point I started crying and my head hurt. Mum and Dad even laughed a bit.

"Only Joking! I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, I had to!" I apologized, clutching my stomach. Finally, things settled down and we all ate cake, each piece turning into a miniature of the cake when you cut it.

When everyone was done we all helped clean up the table, and during the commotion James took my wrist and dragged me out the back door. He took my through the garden, pass our log where we had watched the stars when we were little, and into the forest behind the Quidditch pitch.

"Anastasia," he began, I felt a small thrill go through me when he said my name, "in two weeks we are going to find out who we will be bonded to for the rest of our lives." He paused and took my hand, lacing his fingers through it and he took a steeped closer to me. "and I plan to make the best of the two weeks you and I have together before our lives get busy, because you are my best friend ever." He took my other hand, I felt electricity surge through me and he got even closer.

"Are you ready for your birthday present?" He asked. I nodded and he did something I had never expected.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! I would love some feedback and any constructive criticism :)<em>**


End file.
